Return of Yami
by Bamboofoxfire Productions
Summary: ’The Past is distorted; The Present is twisting; The Future looks dark.’That was the prophecy that scared Amaterasu the most, but there is hope. ’Though Darkness awaits, all is not lost. The eternal light will shine through, triumphant by another light.'
1. Prologue: Prelude to the End

**Authors Note:** Yay! I finally got my first part for _Return of Yami_ up! This is a fanfic I've wanted to work on for a while and had originally done seven chapters for it, but honestly, they sucked like nobody's business :C anyways, I finally went back and decided to re-write it as well as add a bit in so it would be better and finally got to it. This story is a while after the first Ookami game, about three years later(Even though I know that they're already making the new Ookamiden game). I won't give away anything yet, but I decided to add in a Prologue chapter since I forgot to the last time *sweatdrops* So here's the prologue. Also, if you have any idea's for this story that you'd like to share, feel free to :3

**Disclaimer:** Ookami rightfully belongs to Capcom, not me, though I wish it did *sniffles* This story and the original characters DO belong to me however, so please do not steal, or I shall hunt you down with a chainsaw, teehee. Thankyou!^^

**

* * *

****Return of Yami  
****An Ookami Fanfiction  
****By: Kougetsu**

**Prologue: Prelude to the End**

* * *

The silence of winter loomed in the air, snow falling lightly, fluttering down peacefully to the white-blanketed floor. A cracking sound filled the air before a pile of snow fell the ground. Wing beats filled the air as mottled gray feathers glided in near silence, sailing over the endless white. The owl glided over the snow, only a few inches above it now, claws skimming over the top before wing beats lifted it higher once more.

Feathers fanned out and slowed the avian as claws extended, grabbing onto one of the limbs of a tall birch and its wings fluttered to steady it, amber eyes looking to a she-owl before flicking to the figures below.

Paws crunched on the snow before the largest of the creatures stepped up to the taller metal gate-like structure intricately decorated in blue lines before they turned around and looked to the other five.

_`bring him forth, half-breed.`_

The second figure growled warningly, head lowered and hackles raised as they stepped forward and bared their fangs, something small between their teeth grunting in pain.

"I will not open the Spirit Gate for the likes of you demons!" Piped a small, hoarse voice.

_`You don't have a choice, Old Man.`_ The first figure growled. The third and smallest figure yawned and sat back on their haunches before turning their head to the first figure.

_`Can you hurry up, Onii-san? I'm getting bored.`_

_`If you think you can do better, then you get him to open it.`_ The first figure retorted indignantly, sniffing with annoyance.

_`Well, maybe we can take his sword and have Luna-Chan open the gate instead.`_ The third figure suggested lightly.

_`That could work if she uses an Envoy's sword.`_ The fourth spoke up quietly.

_`Let's just crush the old fool, take the sword, and finish this already.`_ The first grunted, looking at the second figure. Their fangs closed around the tiny figure, making them cry out in pain.

_`STOP!`_

The figures looked up as a trio of canines descended from the snowy cliffs above, bearing down on them. Leading the pack was a large purple-black colored wolf with a thick mane of bristling red fur down his back and spine, a blue animal mask that appeared to resemble a deer of sorts on his forehead. Around his neck was a thick rope that held a Demon Fang against the wolf's chest, and a silver sword with a totem-carved hilt hovered over his back, glowing with a strong, silver light.

The other two that followed him were a large lavender-silver wolf with a blue eagle mask, leaves protruding off the top and owl feathers hanging off on either side, as well as a tan dog with a deer mask.

_`Demons that attacked Ponc'tan, release Ishaku!`_ The purple-black wolf howled. The second figure snarled, baring their fangs as Ishaku dropped into the snow while the third, smallest figure jumped up onto their paws.

_`Finally, some excitement!`_

The silver sword on the back of the purple-black wolf glowed more intensely as energy radiated through it and a long '_shiiiiing_' sound filled the air. The second figure whipped their head around, jaws locking onto the hilt of a sword with a slightly curved silver blade and whipped it out to meet the other silver sword. They collided with a sharp screech, the purple-black wolf digging his paws into the snow.

A deep black blade with a hooked end surrounded by shifting black and red energy whipped towards him swiftly, only giving the large wolf enough time to sidestep and avoid most of the damage, a gash tearing along his side before the blade of the other figure swung upwards and caught him by the eye. He reeled back in pain, a yelp escaping his jaws.

_`Oki!`_ The lavender-silver colored wolf cried, looking away from his opponent a moment.

_`You'd better keep your attention on me…`_ The smallest of the demon figures purred, making the wolf whip his head back towards them. _`…Unless you want to die!`_ They growled, energy forming on the disks of a ring that spun around their neck before it fired three long, swirling rays of energy at him, blasting into his side and chest and knocking the wolf back with a cry of pain, knocking them into the now stained snow.

_`Hm…well that wasn't much fun. Oh well.`_ The third figure snorted, starting towards the wolf. The lavender-silver wolf grunted in pain, struggling back up onto his feet. _`So…`_ The third of the demons mused, licking their lips sadistically. _`…You're still alive. I'll have to fix that!`_ She snarled, gathering energy again.

"Ryu-san!" Piped a small, musical voice, making the third turn their head questioningly. A small figure that was glowing slightly gold hopped about on the surface of the snow. "I got the sword!" The third figure sighed with disappointment. _`And I was just starting to have fun, too…`_

The first of the demons looked back over his shoulder at the last of them.

_`M'lord, we're ready to proceed.`_ He growled, the hooked black sword hovering over his back as red and black energy shifted around it. The last of them stepped forward, eyes glowing with a blue fire as they took a step forward, red and black forming around their paws, twisting and convulsing before they roared skyward with an unearthly wail, red and black flying across the ground in a wave, travelling in all directions and overtaking the three canines. They grunted in pain as they dropped to the ground, unable to move as the five figures moved to the spirit gate.

_`Okay, do it now, Luna-Chan.`_ The third said. The gold figure hopped forward, leaping up before sliding the sword through the opening of the door. After a moment it lurched open, a bright, white light shining outward. The last of the demons made a moaning sound and stepped forward, making their way through the doorway before the third and fourth followed after.

_`Y-you demons…`_ Oki growled, trying to pull himself to his feet. The first of the demons snorted in disgust and stepped in after them, followed by the second. The second stopped a moment, hesitating in the doorway as they looked back. _`Y-you…won't get away…with this…`_ He growled. The figure in the doorway looked at them for a long moment before following after and the doors slid shut. In a flash, the red and black dissipated, freeing the three canines.

They pulled themselves to their feet, some more difficult than others.

_`Oki, Samickle, are you alright?`_ The brown dog asked, sniffing them lightly.

'_Just fine…' _Samickle grunted, rising from his place on the ground. _`…But we have to stop those demons.`_ He growled, wrinkling his maw in disgust as he looked at the Spirit Gate.

_`Oki! Samickle!`_ The she-dog cried in distress. They whipped around, senses alert.

_`What is it, Kai?!"_ Samickle demanded, looking around for an enemy. When he didn't, he looked at the brown dog, sorrow written across her features.

_`It's Ishaku! He's…he's…`_

* * *

_The sky was clear, stars shining on a black canvas and the constellations shining, forming a loop in the sky and white lines of light trailing down from the center of the sky like he had seen in the Ark of Yamato. He had been here many times before, many times since their return._

_A circular metal floor stood with a glowing blue symbol that was made up of a circle and a hand within sat under the stars, grass peeking over the edges of the artificial clearing. The wind brushed past his golden hair, sighing through the trees and rustling the leaves and branches._

_He brushed his hair back with a hand as he looked up towards the stars, breathing quietly. He looked around a moment, his curiosity sparked. He was here for a reason, but what that reason was, he knew not. Either way, it would show him why soon, that much he knew. He paused a moment, listening._

_The wind had stopped._

_Only a few moments passed before the wind billowed past him, nearly knocking him over before he straightened and looked up in surprise. The wind whirled viciously, twisting in chaos and disarray before beginning to form a long face and swift body. After another long moment, the shape of a horse in the wind was visible enough to see most of its form, though it was still abstract and twisted, save for the face, which was twisted in a look of pleading and agony._

_Before he could do or say anything the horse reared and cried, the wind blasting through the trees viciously before it dissipated, the wind pulling skyward before it mixed with ice and lightning, twisting and howling in the sky as the elements began to sift together and swirl into a chaotic mess. Fire and water soon swirled together with it, twisting and fighting each other, unstoppable. The swirling mass engulfed the moon as the grass and trees withered until they looked sickly and dead, the wind whipping back down and slicing through the trees like a sword, knocking them down._

_Fireballs rocketed down from above, smashing into the ground and cracking the earth until those tears spread, breaking apart the earth from under his feet and plummeting him down. He gasped in shock before looking back up, darkness swirling around him and engulfing the sky, the stars and midnight blue sky rippling like water before darkening as well until everything was swallowed up. The only thing that seemed to remain was a glowing orb of fire in the sky, never seeming to get farther away despite that he was falling. He sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes as a sense of relief washed over him._

'_There is still hope…'_

* * *

Blue eyes opened as Waka sat up, a hand placed against his forehead as he contemplated everything he had just seen, trying to decipher it in his mind, piecing together everything that had just occurred in his dream. He stood, looking up at the midnight sky as the stars twinkled above, grass swaying lightly as the trees grew skyward. He turned as he heard a soft rustling, a radiant, glowing white pelt and red spider-web pattern visible despite the looming darkness. Above the magnificent wolf's back hovered a fire-colored disk with carvings of swirls that represented the sun, crimson and azure fire twisting and flickering around the disk in calm harmony, illuminating the wolf's back with the red and blue light, but never burning the magnificent pelt. The black tipped tail wagged slightly as she approached, her tongue hanging out and her eyes alight when she saw him.

Though her eyes were black as night, they held such wisdom and awe that no mere wild wolf held in their depths, every move along her lean and graceful form elegant and fluid. From her coat wafted the fresh scent of cherry blossoms, while her paws treaded delicately over the grass, barely even bending it.

"Bounjour, Amaterasu!" He greeted cheerily, leaning back on his hands. The wolf gave a bark in return before trotting over, sitting alongside him. "Can't sleep, ma cherie?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head, looking at the goddess in wolf form with his cerulean hues. She huffed before laying down all the way, nosing his hand. He chuckled and stroked the top of her head but she shook his hand off and sent him a look he knew well and could easily read.

He could only chuckle again, resting his hand back on the cool grass.

"You always could see right through me, oui, ma cherie?" He mused, smiling slightly as her tail wagged in response. "Tres bien…" He consented, looking back up at the stars. "I saw something a moment ago. It was another vision." He admitted. She made a questioning noise and tilted her head, silently prompting him to go on.

He sat silently for a moment, lost in thought as Amaterasu watched him expectantly. After a deep breath, Waka finally spoke, his voice level and thoughtful the way it was when he often had a vision.

"'_The Past is distorted and no longer whole; The Present is twisting and ripping apart; The Future looks dark.'"_ He spoke, his voice steady despite the meanings behind it. Amaterasu looked down, her thoughts going over what it meant. Though Waka had seen visions many times before, he never elaborated the meaning to anyone. It was his job to recognize and interpret the signs and omens, but he could not say everything that the future held. There were consequences to changing what was meant to happen, and it was up to her to find her path and let certain things take their course and do what she had to. Waka would only be able to help guide her along the way, nothing more.

She gave a low whimper, her mind flashing back to her battle against the Lord of all Darkness, Yami, above the Ark of Yamato. How long had it been since then? One year? Two years? Three? However many years ago it was, the battle she'd had to fight and the terribly darkness emanating from the Dark Lord was still fresh in her memory as if it had been only yesterday. Not only that, but if it hadn't been for Issun, she never would have defeated Yami, and the land of Nippon would be plagued by demons and cursed zones. The power she had to defeat Yami had been thanks to everyone in Nippon who'd poured all their faith into her and given her strength, and Issun had been the one to travel across Nippon to spread the word that their goddess Amaterasu was fighting to bring light back to their world and save everyone.

Her face softened, thoughts drifting back to the small Poncle. How far would she have gotten or how fun would her journey have been without the small, smart-talking sprite? Sure, he often ran his mouth or gave him stupid nick-names like 'Full-throttle Ammy' and 'Furball', and started swinging his sword around whenever someone called him a 'bug' because he was so small, but she still laughed on the inside whenever she thought about him or how he'd always complain about being to high and mighty to be covered in wolf slobber. Her mood went back to sadness when her mind lingered back on Waka's words, laying her head down on her paws a moment with a solemn expression.

"Heh heh, don't fret, ma Cherie. This is not the end, and I wasn't entirely finished. I merely paused to think." Waka chuckled, managing a meager smile to try and comfort her before looking back up. She perked her ears at that, lifting her head slightly in question as he took a breath and continued.

"'_Though Darkness awaits, all is not lost. The eternal light will shine through, strong on its own, but triumphant by another light.'"_ He said. There was a long pause as Amaterasu looked at him before he turned his head. "That's all of it." He said. She grunted with a small roll of her eyes, shooting him a look that clearly said, _Thanks, I feel so much better now._

He chuckled, though she could tell it was more or less to humor her.

" Je suis désolé, ma Cherie," He sighed, looking down. "But I have nothing more that I know and nothing more I can say." She sniffed as if to say she knew and layed her head back down on her paws, thinking on it. If there really was more darkness to come, she would have to be ready for it. She just hoped that things would turn out alright, otherwise, she will have failed her people and her land. She shivered slightly and shuffled closer to Waka, resting her head on his knee and gave a small whimper. Waka gave her a small smile and stroke her ears comfortingly while she mulled over the new prophecy.

Things had to turn out right. They always did, didn't they?

* * *

**Authors Note:** So it seems that there is trouble afoot, yes? :3 Anyone who guesses any part of what's going to happen gets a free cookie! 8D Now that you've read it, please click the purty lil' button below and leave a review! Now press the button, 'cause it likes the attention, and my muse for how quickly I write chapters likes them more 83


	2. Council and Return

**Authors Note:** Yay, Chapter 2! This took some time but I'm glad I got it out! I can't believe I wrote so much of this so easily… but anyway, not much to say, except a thank you to Divine Wolfe who's the only person who reviewed! I feel bad that no one else did…but oh well.

**Disclaimer:** Ookami does not belong to me, it is copyright to Capcom and Clover Studio(even though they're disbanded –sniff- )

**Return of Yami  
An Ookami Fanfiction  
By: Kougetsu**

**Chapter 1: Council and Return**

_Thirteen figures sat around in a circle, the sky around them an unearthly golden as mountain peaks loomed in the distance all around them, the clouds creating a sea of white wisps. The largest figure was a long white Japanese dragon with red markings along its face and all the way down its back. Grasped in its three-toed talons on each of its four arms were spheres of different colors that radiated a faint glow. Part of its body seemed trapped in the flat surface of a large unrolled scroll. Large horns protruded from its head and its face had a pair of long whiskers and a beard._

"_And this is what the Prophet told you?" The dragon spoke in a rough, deep voice, looking to a canine figure. She was a graceful and powerful white wolf with red flame markings going down her back and on her face, wing-like appendages protruding from her shoulders, haunches, and paws, laced with red shading. Over her back hovered a fiery orange disk with flame patterning like those on her back and around the disk flickered red and blue flames, licking harmlessly at her white and crimson fur. She dipped her head to the dragon in confirmation, but was otherwise silent._

"_But what does it mean?" A feminine voice asked. It came from a white snake in a glass water vile, a gold metal ring in the pattern of waves ending in spheres around the base. On her face were the same red markings as the dragon and lines of red down her back, small feathery 'wings' coming from her head._

"_Whatever it means, its nothing good, that's for sure." A white rabbit piped. She had the red markings on her face and the wing-like appendages too, as did most of the animals around her, but instead of the red down her back or flame-like patterns a red moon decorated each thigh. Sitting between her paws was a large red wood mallet, the hammer part very long and slightly narrower at the end._

"_So…" Began a large white ox with crystal-blue horns and red swirl patterns all across his side. Around his neck was a thick white rope that led down to a red rope net holding a large conch horn. "…the question now is, what to do about it." He snorted in a deep voice._

"_First, we need to figure out what it means." The dragon spoke._

"_So what does it mean?" The rabbit challenged. The dragon was thoughtful a moment before finally dipping his head slightly in apology._

"_I do not know." He conceded. A white cat yawned from her place laying vertically on a Japanese painting of a tall tree and branches of wheat in an old wood frame, a wood koi fish carved into the top and gold brackets on each corner of the frame. Along her thigh were red swirls and her cerulean claws flashed as she stretched before sitting and curling her tail around her._

"_We would have a better chance of figuring it out if we looked back on the words he spoke, starting from the first verse. 'The Past is distorted and no longer whole'. What do you think that means, exactly?" The cat yawned._

" '_The Past is distorted and no longer whole'__…" A white rat thought aloud, placing a paw to his tiny snout in thought. He had large red swirls across his fluffy side and large 'wings' from his shoulders, or at least large compared to the rest of his size. He balanced on the pommel of a large blue glaive that had a long handle and thin red rope coming off the end, ending in a small tassel. Near the base of the sword two holes passed through the entire blade and the blade itself narrowed towards the center before widening again at the point. "Perhaps something is wrong with the past?"_

_A large white tiger with red lightning strike markings snorted and rolled his eyes, claws impatiently kneading the cloud wisps._

"_Don't be ridiculous, Tachigami. The past can't be 'broken'." The tiger growled. A long white bow sat across his powerful shoulders, red feathery tendrils protruding from each end and a quiver was strapped around his rear left thigh that held glowing yellow thunderbolts like arrows. The rat looked offended and shot a glare at the tiger._

"_But it can be changed and manipulated, as we no doubt found out." The rat, Tachigami, pointed out hotly. The tiger rolled its eyes but didn't make any more comments about it._

"_Tachigami is right." Spoke a white monkey with red swirls on his shoulder. Two more almost exactly like him sat beside him. In front of him sat a gold wind instrument with several different lengthened pipes set in a circle coming from a cylinder with a mouth-piece, a Shou, as he thought, one hand to his chin while the other sat rested on his knee. "The legend states that we defeated Orochi in the past, as Shiranui, but that was not the case. It was Mother Amaterasu's reincarnation that defeated the past Orochi, while the incarnation the mortals called 'Shiranui' went to the future to help herself, that is, her own reincarnation, to fight the twin demons of Ezofuji."_

"_But in the end, it was still something that went unchanged. Orochi was defeated, Shiranui died, and a statue was erected. It wasn't like anything changed." The tiger grunted, tail flicking slightly in irritation._

"_Oh, but it did change." The monkey spoke. "It was supposed to be 'Shiranui' who defeated Orochi alongside Nagi, the incarnation that fell to Nippon with the Ark, or did you forget, Gekigami?" The tiger rolled his eyes again, growling._

" '_Shiranui' is still Mother Amaterasu, and thus, since it was her who defeated Orochi, __nothing__ has changed, Sakigami." Gekigami growled. Sakigami fell silent with his logic as the others looked to each other._

"_So we can all agree that the past cannot be 'broken', right?" Snorted a white boar balancing on a orange sphere with white 'blooming' markings and purprle spots, a fuse coming from it. Four white piglets, two on each side with red lines down their backs sat at attention, each with a torn held in their snout. After a moment of looking to each other thoughtfully, the other figures dipped their heads in agreement._

"_Perhaps not broken…" Spoke a white sheep with a large gourd on her back. "…but there would have to be something wrong if the Prophet has told this to us." She yawned slightly. "Perhaps there's something we missed the last time? Or overlooked?"_

"_That could be… if it was something insignificant back then, we may have missed it when we were focusing on defeating the higher demons like Orochi or the Lord of the Lands of Darkness, Yami. If left alone, it could grow significantly, whatever it may be." The cat, Kabegami, meowed thoughtfully._

"_So if something was missed then it could be assumed that whatever this…thing…is, it has grown much more powerful since we last laid foot in Nippon." Said a large rooster who's head, wings, and tail were splashed with red. A long red and gold smoking pipe extended from his sharp beak as he sat with his wings folded at his side._

"_But then how would this have to do with the past being…" The sheep began, pausing to find the right word. "…disrupted." Gekigami growled slightly._

"_The past isn't disrupted." The tiger argued stubbornly. "I thought we already agreed-"_

"_Hold on." The dragon said, holding up a clawed hand to stop the tiger mid-sentence. "Kasugami's power is based around time manipulation. If any of us would know about this, it would no doubt be her." The tiger rolled his eyes again but didn't argue. "Go on, Kasugami." The dragon said, dipping his head._

"_Yes…as I was saying, if we went back in time, that would mean that by that act alone we are already disrupting the flow of time or changing it in some way. That means events will change in the future, thus the second verse,__ 'The Present is twisting and ripping apart'__. If someone were to do something in the past that wasn't meant to happen originally, because of interference from someone in the future, it would change the outcome of __**everything**__." Kasugami explained. "And we know that although unlikely, it is __**possible**__ to go into the past from the present. The Spirit Gate in the Northern Land is proof enough of that, as we no doubt experienced." Begrudgingly, the tiger nodded his agreement with the others, looking at his paws._

"_So we know what the first two mean." Spoke the last figure of the group, a horse with a dark gray and blue saddle and a flag protruding from the saddle with loop of wind drawn on. "I'm sure we can easily piece together the third phrase, __'The Future looks Dark.'__" He snorted, pawing the ground idly._

"_We know what the first part of the Prophecy means, but then there is the second part." The dragon said thoughtfully, stroking his beard with long fingers. " __Though Darkness awaits, all is not lost. The eternal light will shine through, strong on its own, but triumphant by another light.' __" He spoke carefully, thinking hard._

"_Obviously it means that we will triumph over whatever this darkness is." One of the three monkey's besides Sakigami said. He had a pair of gold cymbals sitting in front of him and was named 'Tsutagami'._

"_We cannot jump to conclusions yet." Tachigami pointed out. "It says that darkness awaits, which to me sounds like that means that we may fail."_

"_Shhh…you shouldn't say such things." Said the snake, her head raising slightly within the glass water flask._

"_No, what Tachigami says makes some sense. Perhaps we will fail, but you can't rule out the rest of the statement. Darkness has swallowed us before, but we have made it through and saved the land each time. It will be the same this time too." Kabegami meowed._

"_Yes, Mother Amaterasu's light is strong." The boar, Bakugami snorted. "No matter what happens, the outcome will still be good in the end, I'm sure."_

"_But there is still the question of this…'other light' that will help us triumph over whatever is to come. Who could that be? Or what?" All thirteen were silent for a moment as they thought about the rabbit, Yumigami said._

"_Perhaps this 'other light' will be some sort of help from someone we know?" The last monkey, Hasugami, wondered._

"_It could be the Oina warrior." Itegami said thoughtfully. "Or perhaps the sacred sword, Kutone. That sword was said to open a path to the heaven's and unleashed the Ark of Yamato. Perhaps this is that 'other light'."_

"_Yes, I believe so." Yomigami said thoughtfully. "That warrior is very strong, as is Kutone. Does this mean that we've figured out the Prophecy?" Yomigami wondered aloud, the dragon looking to the others. After a moment of thought the others nodded their agreement. The last that he looked to was the white wolf. She studied him thoughtfully, thinking over everything that was said before she stood, taking a step forward._

"_I believe this is the case as well," She finally spoke, her voice melodious and soft, but it held power and wisdom as well. "Once we leave for Nippon, I will seek out Oki." She said. The others dipped their heads in acceptance before the gold sky and clouds began to fade._

* * *

Amaterasu yawned, stretching luxuriously before looking up, a small sound catching her attention. She wagged her tail at Waka as the golden-haired man appeared, arms casually crossed.

"Ready to go, mon amie?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head. She barked and shook herself, jumping to her feet as she trotted toward him. Waka chuckled as she looked up readily, tail still wagging. "I knew you would be." He said as he started back the way he came, hands unfolding to swing lightly at his side as they walked.

Amaterasu looked ahead with a slightly glazed look as she thought back to the conversation between her and the Brush Gods. Whatever this evil…whatever-it-was was planning, it had something to do with the Spirit Gate, she was sure, but it still bugged her.

'_Though Darkness awaits…' _She shivered subconsciously. If darkness was what awaited, did that mean that she would die, or the sun would disappear? Would she _fail_? Nothing scared her so much as that. She paused as she heard a chuckle and looked at Waka, the Moon Tribesmen looking at her with a slightly amused expression.

"Don't worry, ma cherie. Things will turn out fine, I'm sure." Waka chuckled. She shot him a look as if to say, _your sure? You mean you don't KNOW?_ He chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, you know I can't say everything." He shrugged. She inwardly sighed and made a noise of agreement as she followed him again, paws treading lightly over grass.

-------------

Waka stepped across the large artificial field, his tall geki**(1)** tapping against the cold, gray metal and flowing blue lines. He stepped toward the metal box sticking out of the otherwise flat metal, several buttons glittering on its surface and a few opaque images slowly sliding up its surface in blue lines like those on the metal. His fingers expertly glided over the buttons before the ground rumbled, trees nearby shuddering as he took a few steps back from the machine.

After several seconds the metal just beyond the metal box started to glow blue as if some kind of light was going straight through the thick metal from somewhere below. After a moment the metal seemed to melt away into a large cavernous hole and from inside came a large metal ship, blue lines crossing its surface. The air around them stirred with an artificially created wind as the hole closed and the Ark slowly started to hover back down towards the ground, not landing but stopping a few yards above it. A hatch on the side of the Ark of Yamato started to open slowly before it lay flat and a rainbow extended from the Ark door like a bridge, stopping just in front of him.

Waka turned around, facing the patiently waiting white wolf. "Shall we, mon amie?" He said with a cheerful tone. Amaterasu barked and bounded up the rainbow bridge ahead of him, tail wagging as she disappeared into the Ark. Waka chuckled and followed after, heading briskly towards the control room.

* * *

Crystal blue waves lapped at the shore and the cliffside as the wind whistled about the air, inviting the pink petals of spring cherry blossoms as the breeze played and danced with them in the air. The sun shone warmly over Kamiki Village, everyone bustling with activity. A boy wearing a blue kimono ran alongside a brown tora-ge dog with a purple cloth around its neck, a slender woman in a red and gold kimono tended her rice field while a fatter woman in a blue kimono vigilantly watched her own turnip field. An old woman in a pink kimono sang as she did laundry by the river, and an old man sat atop a wooden structure, looking over at the village's Sacred Tree. Atop the sacred guardian tree, Konohana, sat a small, lonely figure known as Issun.

The young Poncle watched the seemingly endless waves in utter silence, as if waiting for someone or something, the breeze playing with his black hair and green cape. Not a day had passed by, not even a full minute, that he didn't think of his dear friend, Amaterasu, to whom he had personally dubbed 'Ammy', saying that 'Amaterasu' was a bit of a mouthful the first time he met her.

It had been three and a half long years since she'd left the Mortal world, heading for the Celestial Plain aboard the Ark of Yamato. The thought of her leaving with that mysterious man, Waka, wasn't the most pleasurable thing for him to think about. It wasn't that he really had anything against Waka… Well…not much anyways, but he never had much of a liking for the 'Two-bit Prophet' who seemed to get great amusement out of calling Issun his most hated nickname, which he seemed to be called a lot: 'Bug'.

His current thoughts dwindled on finding some incredible way of reaching the Celestial Plains, as it had pretty much always been since the sun goddess' departure from Nippon. He himself didn't quite know what had happened on the Ark of Yamato, but whatever it was had been pretty bad. Yet Amaterasu had managed to pull through it – with a little of his help, he'd like to add – and vanquished the Lord of Darkness and bring peace to the land again.

He sighed vehemently as his gaze lingered on the burning orb in the sky slowly creeping down below the horizon, casting a bright ray, almost like a path, across the water. It seemed almost like a path made for him, of Amaterasu inviting him to come and rejoin her… at least that's what he liked to think sometimes. A strange, creeping feeling tingled up Issun's spine for a few moments as he watched the sun creeping down below the distant horizon. For a second, he thought he smelled a strange, yet slightly familiar aroma as the wind tickled him from behind, but it quickly disappeared. Shaking his head to clear it, he told himself that it was just his mind and the wind playing tricks on him.

After a while, the last of the sun disappeared, leaving a blue-tinted darkness and bright stars behind.

"Good night, furball." Issun commented with a hint of sadness before settling on one of Konohana's many branches, arms folded behind his head as his eyes drooped tiredly. It was far colder and uncomfortable than he would've liked. It made him miss all the times traveling with Ammy, nestling in her soft white fur. Of course, it helped to keep out the cold when they had been traveling through Kamui, but it was so _soft_. He'd never felt anything as soft and velvety as Amaterasu's fur, and even though she didn't seem to like, or take, bath's – a preference Issun fully agreed with and followed himself for the most part – it always smelled nice, like fresh cherry blossoms, but even better than that. Sleeping on the Sacred Tree at least had the same scent, which comforted him slightly, though it was still uncomfortable.

As the night brought with it a lonely silence as it did each night, Issun began to drift off, pulling his cape slightly closer in the hopes it would make sleep a little more comfortable or keep the breeze from freezing his skin at least. However, a wolf's howl rose in the cool night air near the border of the village, carrying long and deep.

_That sound…_ He thought. There weren't any wolves in Nippon that Issun had ever seen or even heard, except for one, though he wasn't sure of those in the Oina Tribe counted or not… Stirring slightly, he hopped down the branches of Sakuya's tree, bouncing down the path towards Kamiki Village. As he neared the three-way split in the path, a racing form nearly trampled him under swiftly moving paws, a brown tiger striped dog – the same one who'd been playing with the boy earlier – came to a halt as he noticed the tiny sprite.

"Hayabusa!" Issun blurted, half out of anger and half out of fright. The brown Kai Ken fixed her gaze on Issun, a slight apologetic expression on her face.

"Forgive me. I heard a wolf's howl just outside the village, and I was headed to the top of the village to see if I could spot anything. I've only ever known one wolf in all of Nippon. Could it truly be Shiranui returned?" The Kai Ken watched the small fellow expectantly.

"Yeah, I thought so too… either there's another wolf out here or that has to be the furball!" The bug-sized sprite hopped a few paces until he was atop Hayabusa's head. "C'mon, we gotta go see if it's really her!" In an instant Hayabusa was off up the path towards the platform that overlooked the Village, but as they reached the top, only the buildings and water running through the village were visible, not a single figure to be seen. Issun hopped down from his perch atop the canine's nose and across the platform to the very edge and looked in every direction that it could've come from.

"I was sure it was Ammy…" He murmured, his small form drooping slightly, looking utterly crest-fallen. Hayabusa watched a moment, thinking about what to say to him, but as she was about to speak, she perked her ears towards Shinsho Field. An odd scent reached her senses before she found a slight growl rumble in her throat, fur bristling just before there was a flash of movement from the village entrance.

Issun looked up as well, that same chilling feeling running up his spine, the same as before when the running figure of a wolf came sprinting through the entrance to Shinsho field, though it lacked the brilliant snow white pelt that Amaterasu had, instead bearing a coat of black fur.

Issun's eyes followed the racing form before it bounded across the bridge and sniffed around the outside of Kushi's brewery, paws splashing in the water of the rice field and nose twitching quizzically. In but a few seconds, it found the door and easily smashed through with its head, entering the small building.

"Kushi!" Issun cried in alarm. He leapt atop Hayabusa again and the brown dog took off down the sacred deck towards the center of Kamiki Village. Kushi was most likely in her house sleeping and not in the brewery, seeing as it was night, but the possibility still existed, which troubled Issun.

Veering away from the path, Hayabusa bounded down the Cliffside, careful not to loose her footing as she half slid and half ran down the slope. She jumped off at the bottom, wincing as she landed on her somewhat raw paws before running to the brewery. Her paws splashed through the shallow water were Kushi grew the rice for her Sake, skidding to a stop just a few feet from the door. Tense and ready, Hayabusa growled, standing firm at the doorway with her fangs displayed viciously.

It was several tense seconds before the sound of claws clicking on wood was heard approaching and gleaming blue eyes opened in the darkness, glaring back from against a huge black form. Both canines mirrored each other's steps as they slowly circled, awaiting the first move, each sizing each other up. Even though Ammy had always been small compared to other dogs, this wolf was much larger, and had a good size advantage over Hayabusa. The black wolf was about the size of someone like Oki or Samickle in their dog forms. The black wolf snarled and leapt first, leaping at its smaller opponent.

Hayabusa snarled and flipped onto her back as the large black wolf leapt, using her hind legs to throw her attacker into the large pool of water behind her before regaining her footing. She whipped around, ready to face her enemy again as they crawled out from the water, the intruder pulling onto the shore with a dripping black pelt. Without even shaking dry the mysterious wolf leapt, but shot clear over Hayabusa. The she-dog whipped around but both her and Issun froze solid when they were met with the sight of two wrestling forms.

One was the coal black enemy that they had been fighting a moment ago, but the other was a magnificent and almost glowing white, along with a flash or two of red streaks. The two colors meshed together as the pair of wolves attacked each other, ivory fangs flashing.

_A-Ammy?!_ Issun thought in utter confusion. Was Ammy really there? Wasn't the sun goddess on the Celestial Plain? The black beast tossed the brilliant white off and into the air, though as it readied to attack, a swirl of the white wolf's tail caused the beastly black canine to burst into flames. A pain filled cry rose from the enormous black wolf's jaws as it stumbled back. Hayabusa quickly leapt out of its way. As the white wolf landed, another swish of its tail caused a sharp cut to bite into the wolf's body as if done by an invisible sword.

_Th-that…those powers are the Inferno and Power Slash technique!_ Issun thought to himself as he watched in wonder. _I knew it! It is Ammy!_

The black wolf collapsed, the flames dissipating before it vanished in a wisp of black. With a content look the white wolf turned and leapt clear of both Issun and Hayabusa, scaling up the cliffs that led to the top of the waterfall that fed down into the pond below until it reached the top, where it spun around, looking at the tiger striped Kai Ken and the tiny sprite, fur catching the moon's rays. Issun hopped down off of Hayabusa and bounced a few paces towards the pool of water, stopping at the edge and looking up as the wolf looked down.

"Ammy! Come down here you big furball and say hello to your old friend! It's me, Issun!" He called as loud as he could manage. The wolf stared down for a moment, a strange look of coldness and unfamiliarity in it's red eyes that made Issun slightly uncomfortable before it turned and disappeared over the top of the rocks and was gone.

"A…Ammy…?" Issun stared up for a few more moments in disbelief and sorrow before Hayabusa came to stand alongside him. Issun sighed and hung his head in disbelief and sadness. Didn't Ammy recognize him? He turned his head as Hayabusa spoke.

"She was heading back in the direction of Shinsho Field. If we're quick, maybe we could catch up to her." Issun looked up at the square dog face looking down at him expectantly. Issun thought for a moment, partially thinking of how he could thank Hayabusa, but for the moment, he just nodded. "Alright, then let's go!" He cheered, hopping back onto the canine's head. As soon as Issun was on Hayabusa's head the tiger-striped took off, paws thudding rapidly against wood as they crossed the bridge over the river swiftly and further on to the slight rocky gorge that led between Kamiki Village and Shinsho Field, a few sleepy rabbits raising their heads in alarm as they raced past.

The rock walls rose on either side of them, the two passing three small Sakura trees pm either side of them. Hayabusa skidded to a stop after they ate up the short distance and made it to a vast, open field. Their gazes quickly landed ona few small patches of shifting black, edged with crimson borders.

"Cursed Zones?" Issun blurted suddenly, disbelieving what he was seeing. "There haven't been any cursed zones since Ammy left for the Celestial Plain…" He said thoughtfully as Hayabusa looked around a little, senses alert.

"We are not alone." Issun looked about as if expecting something to jump out at them any second.

"You mean Ammy?" He asked, still looking around.

"Yes, but another scent as well…" Hayabusa confirmed, eyes darting about readily. Issun was caught a little off guard as Hayabusa rushed forward but quickly found a grip on the dog's fur, holding on tight. Racing past the guardian sapling protecting the green field, Hayabusa leapt over the river next to it onto the other side and continued up the path leading towards Lake Harami. Further ahead, a pair of black wolves appeared out of the tunnel that led underground to Kamui, dropping down to the path. In another second, a brilliant white form appeared, giving chase. As the two black wolves tore across the old wood bridge heading towards Agata Forest, the magnificent white wolf kept close on their tails with a graceful leap.

The two shadowy creatures suddenly veered down the sloping path that led to Lake Harami, where the Moon Cave once stood. They raced over the border of a cursed zone that consumed the path across the lake, and left the white wolf to skid to a stop just at the edge of the cursed zone. The two black wolves disappeared through the arch as if the Moon Cave were still there. Hayabusa trotted down the path and came to a halt a little ways from the supposed Amaterasu, to which Issun jumped off her head and leapt towards the white wolf in bounds.

"Ammy!" As he leapt towards the wolf, it whipped its head back and swiftly leapt away, bounding up the slope and up to the small cliff just above the port to Agata Forest, leaving Issun to land in the dirt when he'd expected to land in a heap of white wolf fur. He spat out a few grains of dirt and hopped after the wolf, Hayabusa loping beside him before he stopped a few yards from the small dock. Issun couldn't help but shiver as the wolf's red eyes turned and glared at them with distrust.

"A-Ammy…? It's me…Issun…" Issun whimpered slightly. "Don't ya remember me?" Sure, this wolf didn't have a reflector of flame like Ammy or the same markings, but what other wolf had white fur with red markings like that? The white wolf watched for a few more moments before silently turning and disappearing down the upper tunnel to Agata Forest. Issun, once again feeling greatly saddened, drooped his head. What had happened to Amaterasu? She hadn't completely forgotten had she? Had something bad happened? He shivered again, remembering that awful gaze. It wasn't kind or soft like the Ammy he knew.

He barely even had time to think before a black imp appeared, human-like skulls floating around it, glowing red and orange. Accompanying the demon were two blue Imps, floating on the air with their paper kites with black kanji characters written on them. Hayabusa bared her fangs, fur bristling at the demons, at the ready before leaping at them, but she very quickly found herself overwhelmed. She leapt towards the Black Imp, but a ray of energy blasted from one of the floating skulls, knocking her back.

Trying to land on her feet, Hayabusa yelped as one of her front legs buckled in an awkward position, the canine wincing in pain. She slowly pulled to her feet as the imps slowly advanced, growling as they came closer, the ugly rough skin and thick warts clearly visible. Hayabusa backed up but quickly stopped as he rear paw met the edge of the cliff, looking behind her quickly at the drop of at least fifty feet or more. Issun considered using his own Celestial Brush techniques he'd picked up while traveling with Ammy, but he didn't really know them enough to use them t any real significance, even more so against three Imps.

"Awe man…this is bad!" Issun piped, trying to think of some way to escape or win. Hayabusa stubbornly stood her ground, flashing her fangs at the demons and trying to gather the strength to fight, though her leg worked against her. The Imps readied to lunge when a deafening howl erupted from seemingly nowhere. Everyone looked about in confusion, the Imps looking slightly fearful as they exchanged glances before they spotted a form of brilliant snow white streaking towards them, heralding the attacking form of Amaterasu.

* * *

**Footnotes: (1)** Japanese wood sandles that are elevated from the ground by wood blocks on the bottom.

**Authors Note:** Woo, another chapter out! Anyway, until next time, and please, **REVIEW**, **REVIEW**, **REVIEW!!!!** I'm gonna need more reviews before I write the next chapter, so please, review at least once!

~Kit


	3. Problem at hand, danger at Sasa Sanctuar

**Authors Note:** Holy shit, I can't believe how fast I broke this chapter out –sweatdrops- this is the third story chapter(not for the same story, obviously) that I've written this week. Ah, it's so nice to have my own computer at home again… and a day off from school to have time to work on it too lol

I'm sorry, I know this is still pretty late in being released, but I only got my computer three weeks ago and life hasn't given me much time to write, however, I hope that this chapter makes up for it, as I'm sure anyone reading it will greatly enjoy it :3 I know about where I wanna take this story and already have most of it, including the ending worked out, though I'll also take ideas for stuff in-between this and the end X3

This version is also re-written to be better and I added a moment with Oki, Samickle, Kai, and Lika in for those of my wonderful readers who like them(you know who you are). My best thanks go out to _Inspiration of Imagination_, _Divine Wolfe_, and _Twilight Okami_ for their watches and _Divine Wolfe_ and _Twilight Okami_ for their wonderful reviews! It really motivated me to finish this up lickety-split. Now enjoy my newest chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Ookami does not belong to me, sadly –sniffs- it is rightfully owned by Capcom and Clover Studio's, even if they have since been disbanded(They still deserve the credit for making it 8C).

* * *

**Return of Yami**

**An Ookami Fanfiction**

**By: Kougetsu_KitsuneHinote_Hakuma**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Problem at Hand, Danger at Sasa Sanctuary**

The snow drifted down lightly, the still air broken out of silence as sobs of sadness and mourning filled the air. Many small, glowing figures were gathered around the makeshift grave of one of their own while four dog-like figures sat only a foot or two away, heads lowered and ears drawn back with grim expression. The smallest of them, a yellow-tinted white wolf whimpered slightly as she curled up between the paws of the brown she-dog that was her older sister.

'_Why, Kai? Why Ishaku?'_ The yellowish-white puppy whimpered, looking up at the brown dog with hurt filled eyes. Kai's ears drew back slightly and she nuzzled the puppy for comfort, but didn't have an answer to give her younger sister, Lika.

The other two wolves, the silver-lavender and dark purplish-black splashed with red and white exchanged a solemn expression as the small sprites mourned their loss.

'_Samickle, we need to find a place for the Poncles to live until we're able to find a more permanent home for them.'_ The black and red wolf said quietly, a thoughtful expression on his face. The tree stump the small bug-sized sprites had called home was all but demolished and torn apart, pieces of it scattered across the small glade.

'_I know that this was a lot…no…too much, for them to loose, but we have more pressing matters to deal with, Oki. We have no idea what those demons are up to, and we must find out and stop them soon. We can't waste time with other, trivial matters.'_ Samickle replied.

'_Trivial?'_ Oki growled, wrinkling his maw angrily. _'Incase you've forgotten, they took Ishaku's sword as well. It's not as if we have anyone else here who can open the Spirit Gate.'_ The Oina warrior reminded harshly, narrowing his eyes. Samickle growled back angrily, but didn't have a point to argue at the moment, or at least not one to top Oki's. _'Helping out a few Poncles will hardly even take effort. I thought that you would at least be able to see that, and no one else is going to be able to help them right now.'_

Kai and Lika looked between the two a moment, disliking the way this argument was going. Oki and Samickle were often at odds like this, Samickle trying to play the part of the strong, reliable Chieftain, and Oki trying to do what he thought was right, even if he had to do it alone. Despite their arguments and disagreements, both were great together when fighting, but solving problems like this always brought out their different views and mild conflicts arose.

'_Fine.'_ Samickle conceded more easily than normal. _'So long as it doesn't slow us down in bringing those demons down.'_ Oki smiled wryly in triumph, looking back at the Poncles with sympathy, the wind bustling his fur.

'_We need to tell Chief Kemu everything that's happened here. The rest of the tribe must know.'_ Oki added, Samickle nodding in thoughtful agreement.

* * *

Oki trotted in the lead of the small party of wolves, exiting the forest of Yoshpet, with Samickle, Kai, and Lika following, Lika laying on Kai's back for faster travel. Oki slowed to a stop as a pair of owls glided onto the top of the arch that stood just before the bridge leading to Wep'keer, the Oina tribe's village.

'_Thank you for alerting us to this danger. We wouldn't have known this quickly had it not been for you two.'_ Oki thanked. A few of the Poncles riding in the thick, red fur along his back peaked out at the owls with curiosity, not having known about this. The owls ruffled their feathers against the cold, hunching over on their perch slightly as their piercing eyes went to the Oina warrior.

"_No trouble at all, it was. Threat to one in this land, a demonic force, is threat to all. Our part, we did." _The female of the two owl's replied in a slight accent. _"Be wary, you must. Today, we leave for safer place to nest. No longer able to tell you of any near danger, we will be able.'_ Oki nodded in understanding.

'_What you did was more than enough. Now we know to be on alert for anything else. May the spirits of the air, the earth, and the sea protect you.'_ He replied respectfully.

"_May the spirits protect you also."_ The male replied before the two took to the air, quickly flying off into the distance of the night. Oki quickly led the way back up to the village, quickly entering between two totem poles carved into the shapes of many animals. The cliff's of the entrance on either side opened up to a large gorge. The water running through the village had a few good sized blocks of ice floating in it, but was not completely frozen over.

The group was immediately greeted by many figures dressed in kimono's and wearing animal masks over their faces. The one in the lead of them was a hunched over old man wearing orange, a bear-like mask over his face and white bleached hair falling over his shoulders.

"What happened with the demons?" The old man asked, looking back and forth between them with a grim expression. He could tell from their own expressions that things did not go over well.

'_Ponc'tan was completely destroyed. The demons escaped through the Spirit Gate, and Ishaku was killed.'_ Oki reported mournfully. The old man looked at them with a shocked expression before nodding solemnly.

"A terrible loss, indeed…" He thought aloud.

'_We returned with the surviving Poncles. With their home destroyed, they have nowhere else to go but us.'_ Oki added. Kemu looked up in surprise before nodding again in understanding.

"Good. I'm glad to know that the remaining Poncles are safe. They are welcome to stay in Wep'keer for as long as they need to. Now, we need to figure out what to do next. We cannot allow those demons to get away with any of this or cause more suffering." Kemu shook his head sorrowfully as Oki and the others nodded in agreement.

'_Then what are we to do?'_

* * *

The Imps roared in crackling, rough voices and lunged at the attacking white form but in only a few seconds, Amaterasu had cleared the distance and was on them with claws and fangs bared. She lashed out with her reflector, Solar Flare, as she leapt into the air and already the two Blue Imps were down, though not before they were sliced clean in have by Amaterasu's Power Slash. The black Imp snarled with rage and blasted a beam of hot red energy at Amaterasu with one of the floating skulls, but the sun goddess easily dodged out of the way of one blast and blocked another with her other reflector, Infinity Judge. The Imp gave a caterwaul of frustration before it was attacked, this time by Amaterasu's Divine Instrument, Thunder Edge.

The black Imp gave a last cry of pain before being sliced in half, dropping several demon fangs on the ground. The dead Imps turned burst into bloomed flowers in the ground before they faded into the air after only a few seconds. Amaterasu stood before the bewildered Hayabusa and Issun magnificently, not even winded as her pelt radiated with white light, as brilliant as a full moon on a clear, night sky, tendrils of pure white flickering from her body. Crimson spider webbing and flame patterns decorated her face, sides, and legs, and flames of crimson and azure danced about the disc that hovered over her back.

All three just stood and stared at each other, not sure what to say until Issun finally spoke up.

"A…Ammy…?" He asked a bit hesitantly. A familiar bark erupted from her maw as her tail began to wag furiously. Issun leapt down from Hayabusa and leapt forward in great bounds of joy. "Ammy!"

The divine canine, equally if not more so elated, rushed forward. Nearly trampled for the second time that night, Issun leapt up just in time to avoid Amaterasu's pumping legs and landed on her head. The goddess in wolf form spun around in excitement before settling into a sitting position, tail wagging furiously.

"Ammy, you're back!" The sprite chimed joyously, the wolf throwing her head up as if to look at Issun, though in her excitement she forgot he was on top of her forehead and almost threw him off, though only for a moment. He hopped onto the bridge of her nose where the canine could easily see him.

"Magnifique, Amaterasu! And bonjour, my little bouncing friend!" Another voice broke in, and one that always grated on Issun's nerves to the extent that his very aura turned from its normal calm green coloring to a blazing red. The bug sized sprite looked to see an all too familiar face staring back at him, a young man with a pink kimono shirt, about the same color as cherry blossoms, a dark purple hakama, and tall, red geki. Though Issun was already used to the prophet at this point, the long, golden hair was a new look that Issun hadn't seen before on the moon tribe survivor, and caught Issun a little off guard. Normally Issun would jump straight to laughing and making fun of him for his long, golden locks, but his anger boiled up before he had the thought to do so.

"Oh great…why are you here too, you half-baked prophet?!" He snapped, hopping up and down in a frenzy, his aura turned red.

"Excuse moi? He retorted coolly, his hand resting up against his upper torso as though he was offended, though he really wasn't. "I'm just here because duty calls, once again." Issun fumed furiously, hopping up and down atop Amaterasu's nose angrily, much to her displeasure.

"Stop beating around the bush and just say what you mean already!" Issun spat disdainfully.

"My, aren't we in a good mood today. I'm sure you've no doubt seen the Cursed Zones and the monster's returning, even with the guardian saplings protecting this area, and the powerful demons from before eliminated, eh, my little bouncing friend?" Issun knew that Waka was right, but the thought of letting the Tao Master know that burned Issun down to the core, and he said nothing in return.

"_Whatever it is, it's even more powerful than Orochi's dark energy."_ Hayabusa broke in, limping over the stand alongside Amaterasu.

"Wait… what about those wolf things that disappeared down where the Moon Cave used to be?" Issun blurted. Waka, currently lost in thought, didn't seem to have an answer to Issun's question, and of course Issun being…well…Issun, jumped straight to the conclusion that the prophet was up to no good. "What are you up to now?" Issun snapped irritably. After a few seconds, Waka, snapped to attention and looked back at Amaterasu and Issun.

"Did you say something, little bug?" He asked absent-mindedly, calling Issun by his most hated nickname.

"Bug?! I'm not a bug! I'm Issun! Keep that up and I'll slice you to pieces with my trusty sword, Denkomaru!" He spat furiously.

"Well, as much as I'd like to sit here and chit-chat with you, there are things I must do and places to go. And seeing as I have no prophecies for you, I think I'll just be on way now. Au revoir, baby." Waka disappeared suddenly, leaving behind a few drifting fragments of light that quickly faded away along with him.

"Bah! Some prophet!" He spat, hopping about like a mad grasshopper. Hayabusa perked up slightly as the dawn light began to filter through.

"I must return to the village. Mushi will be expecting me when he awakens." She barked, injured leg raised above the ground slightly.

"Right." Issun agreed, calming down now that Waka was gone. Both Issun and Amaterasu watched in silence as Hayabusa limped back to the village. Amaterasu barked happily at Issun, ready to get reacquainted, but something had already drawn her attention away from him. The frantic fluttering of wings sounded as a large bird appeared from the entrance of Agata Forest. It was a sparrow, but it was about as large as a hawk, if not bigger, and wore a tiny Kimono, a pair of glasses resting on its beak. It fluttered down and collapsed on the ground, panting with exhaustion as its wings drooped.

"Hey wait…isn't that one of the Sparrow Tribe?" Issun inquired curiously. Amaterasu padded over curiously and cocked her head to the slight with a slight questioning sound. It took a few moments but the sparrow noticed Amaterasu and jumped with fright, shielding its head with its wings and cowering in fear.

"Don't eat me!!" He squealed. Amaterasu cocked her head more to the side, and though amused slightly, didn't show it.

"Heh heh, don't worry. Furball here won't eat ya!" Issun chuckled, hopping from his spot atop her head. The large sparrow relaxed slightly, adjusting his glasses with one wing as he leaned closer to get a better look at Amaterasu. He jumped back with a sudden realization.

"Wait! You're the one who helped Chun a while back!" He chirped, dropping to the ground as if bowing. "The Great God, Amaterasu!"

"Oh, come on, that's not-" Issun began, but before he could finish, the sparrow interrupted him.

"P-please, you must help us!" He chirped frantically.

"Wait, but-"

"S-Sasa Sanctuary! I-it's been taken over!"

"What?!" Issun blurted in surprise, now giving his full attention to the sparrow.

"A-at first, we thought we'd be fine but see…these stronger demons attacked us. They were really powerful! They even beat Take like he was nothing!" The bird chirped frantically.

"They beat Take?" Issun repeated in amazement.

"Just come quickly!" The sparrow urged, taking to the air again and flying towards Agata Forest. Amaterasu watched before she raced after him, leaping from the dock onto the ledge just above the waterway port and racing down the tunnel after it.

"This way!" The bird chirped, leading them to Agata forest, Amaterasu quick on its heels. The cave opened up to the once beautiful forest, now consumed by a shifting black and red Cursed Zone like three and a half years earlier.

"Awe man, this is bad…why are the Cursed Zones returning?" Issun asked to no one in particular.

"This way!" The sparrow led them to the spring where Kushi got the water to make her sake at each yearly festival. He hovered by the roots if the enormous tree that stood at the water's edge before disappearing through the roots. Amaterasu, curious to see where he'd gone to, bounded across the small space and leapt clear of the water, till she landed where it was only chest deep for her. She walked into a small hollow space under the tree before another, smaller opening appeared magically, like the cave behind Ankoku Temple with the underground passage.

The roots were finely intertwined, with only a small gap. The sparrow was inside the small passage, waiting for them.

"Hurry!" He urged. Amaterasu inclined her head to the side as she looked through the small gap.

"No offense, furball, but I think you're too big to fit through." However, Issun's words went unheeded as the white wolf tried to force her way through, and found herself stuck. With a bit of help from the sparrow tribe member, she finally got through, though she found that she left behind a few patches of her white and red fur, and her pride.

The cave was small, with seemingly only one exit, the one behind them, but part of the wall disappeared as the sparrow led them to the end of the cave, and another one just a little further down with a crack in it. Amaterasu, knowing an easy fix for this, flicked her tail and a cherry bomb materialized from seemingly nowhere, blowing up the wall and clearing the path.

They quickly continued on. On their way they crossed a rickety old wood bridge that connected the cliffs of Agata Forest to the mountains of Taka Pass, crossing over the rapids that were far below. Issun and Amaterasu stared over the edge of the bridge with curiosity, but a gust of wind blew against the bridge and rattled it, sending to two of them racing to the other side in fear of falling over the edge and into the river below. On the other side was a very tight path through the rocky cliffs rather than a tunnel that seemed to wind on forever as they trekked along.

"So, where did the tunnel and this path come from?" Issun inquired, breaking the tense silence. Even though the path they were on now wasn't a closed tunnel, mountain shrubs and trees overshadowed the path above and made it almost like a tunnel in its own right.

"This tunnel has always been here. It's just only the sparrow tribe and some of those living in the mountains of Taka Pass know about it. We only use it in extreme emergencies or for great importance. He replied, more calmly than he probably felt.

"Oh? Well…why didn't we just go the normal way through Taka Pass?" Issun wondered.

"Well, it's pretty much a wasteland right now, like Agata Forest. You wouldn't make it very far." The group went silent as they grew closer. The smell of bamboo reached Amaterasu's nose, and she knew they were almost there. As she ventured further in, the dark trail lit up more, finally opening up into the forest of bamboo that the sparrow tribe called home.

They came down the cliffs and found themselves in the hot springs area of Sasa Sanctuary. One of the sparrow tribe members was lying splayed out on the ground, to which the one who'd led them there rushed to his side.

"What happened?" He demanded worriedly.

"T-Take…he went to fight the demons in the heart of the bamboo grove…he hasn't come back yet…" It was the young sparrow who they'd helped get the spring flowing again when it had all dried up.

"Take?" Issun repeated. Amaterasu turned her head toward the heart of Sasa Sanctuary. She turned and ran down the tunnel before it opened up into a tall forest of bamboo, ignoring the voice of the sparrow behind her telling her to wait. She tore up the zigzagging stairs of the path until she reached a large, circular clearing. The sparrow who'd led them there came to a stop beside Amaterasu, panting slightly.

"I told you to wait!" He snapped, huffing from struggling to keep up with the sun goddess.

"That sparrow guy said that Take was here…so where's Take now?" Issun thought aloud. Amaterasu looked around carefully but there was no sign of Take anywhere. Suddenly Amaterasu found her fur bristling in warning, a dark presence suddenly making her skin crawl. She looked around swiftly in confusion and a slight sense of fear, before something blasted out of nowhere and shot the sparrow to the edge of the clearing. Amaterasu crouched into a fighting stance, growling as thirteen shadowy figures crept out from the thickets of bamboo, surrounding Amaterasu, piercing blue glowing eyes locking onto her.

Each one held a lantern of glass held in a black metal frame, which each set down in front of them, the figures menacing shapes of many different sizes and shapes. A dark aura started to settle around the area, sharpening her senses to the impending danger. Amaterasu whipped her head back and forth at the mysterious creatures. She suddenly felt as if her strength was draining away as the figures each opened their lanterns before a black, sickly light shot from each one to her, surrounding her with a dark haze. She let out a choked snarl of agony as the beams felt like they were ripping her apart from the inside, feeling her power wane before she felt one of the presences of one of the Brush Gods vanish, ripped away by one of the black beams and pulled into the lantern. Then more of them were ripped away, a new wave of pain tearing through her body with each one that was taken until all twelve of the other Brush Gods were taken away.

The greatest pain surged through her body as the last beam pulled away the brush power that belonged solely to her: Sunrise. Each of the glass lanterns were closed as the shadows picked them up, beginning to turn away. Amaterasu panted harshly, feeling suddenly incredibly fatigued, her legs quivering and threatening to give out as the Divine Instruments lost their power and fell loosely to the ground, loosing all their color.

"A-Ammy?" Confused, Issun didn't know what to do, and a sudden fear chilled him to the bone. Amaterasu felt suddenly stiff and heavy as the shadowy beings began to depart. She heard an odd cracking noise and looked down, realizing the true terror that was arising inside her at the sight.

Her body was turning to stone.

* * *

**Authors Note(2): **BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA cliffhanger. Bet'cha didn't see that coming, did ya? Did ya? Anyway, I considered leaving it off at the part where the sparrow announced about Sasa Sanctuary being taken over, but I decided against it because then it would've been painfully short. Now, please save your torches, pitchforks, and other painful and possibly fatal utencils and **REVIEW**!! –scampers away-

~Kit/Kou


	4. Thirteen Shadows, Twelve Lost Gods

**Authors Note: **Back with another chapter, so yay! I find some of my motivation for this slipping but I got through it anyway so sorry if it isn't the best of my chapters so far but oh well. Thanks go out to _Twilight Okami_ and _Divine Wolfe_ for their reviews! Also, I'm gonna take a _short_ break from this to work on chapters for various other stories but if I break through them fast enough, I should have the next chapter out in no time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ookami, as Capcom and Clover Studio hold those rights(even if Clover Studio is since disbanded…)

**Return of Yami  
An Ookami Fanfiction  
By: Kougetsu_KitsuneHinote_Hakuma**

**Chapter 3: Thirteen Shadows, Twelve lost Gods**

The great stone walls and twisting roots of Tsuta Ruins loomed before five figures, the only sounds besides them the wind howling through the great cavern and the waterfalls hitting the small lake at the base of the massive area. The Second figure licked their lips impatiently, ears flicking as the First turned to her.

'_You'd better be ready to go through with your mission.'_ The first growled dangerously, leering at the Second through blood red eyes. The Second just rolled their eyes and huffed.

'_I'm always ready to do whatever it takes.'_ They replied, obviously not liking the tone that the First used.

'_And yet you always hesitate when you need to destroy.'_ The First sneered, feeling triumphant as the Second stiffened and bared their fangs, eyes narrowed threateningly.

'_I'll destroy things _my_ own way _without_ your petty lectures or accusations.'_ They growled in response. _'Maybe I don't kill everything in sight immediately, but then I like to make my victims suffer. Your way of killing is just too soft.'_ The First sniffed angrily, bristling as he took a step toward them.

'_Oh brother…there they go again…'_ The third snorted, sitting rather calmly – and boredly – on one of the large vines.

'_Perhaps you should both calm down and focus on your mission instead of trying to attack each other. You're both just wasting your time with each other.'_ Fourth reasoned calmly, watching the two from where they sat just a few paces away. The two bickering demons snorted and looked away as the Lord watched from a spot a little farther away with silent malice, glowing blue eyes not even blinking.

'_So what do you wish of us now, M'lord?'_ The First asked respectfully, almost anxiously awaiting his orders. The figure crackled with something between a growl and a moan, unfocused eyes looking at them.

_**The Thi…ef…is to go…to the Heart…and retri…eve…the eggs…of Tsuta's…Empress…**_A dark voice reverberated through each of their thoughts as the First nodded and turned to look at the Second.

'_You have your orders, half-breed.'_ They barked, earning another hideous glare.

'_You'd best pray that I never catch you alone, "O great warrior", or I will make you suffer for that.'_ They growled before standing and loping further in to the ruins, glowing silver-bladed katana resting over their back. The First snorted without much care for that comment and turned back to the Lord.

'_Any more orders for us, M'lord?'_ The Lord paused, uttering an idle hiss as they seemed to gather their thoughts.

_**The…Dra..gon…is to go…to find…the ogre Lord…to de…stroy the Sea King….and the…Nobles…**_ The Third jumped up, shaking themselves off.

'_Got it! I'll go right away.'_ They growled sinically, elated to finally have something to do.

_**The…Harmo…ny…is to go to the bird's haven…and…retrieve the power…of the Lunar Realm's…secret…device…**_ The Fourth nodded, standing up and yawning slightly.

'_Of course, M'lord.'_ They said, starting out the entrance with the Third. The Lord stood up on rickety legs, eyes focused on the First.

_**The…Darke…st…is to fo…llow…me…**_ The First nodded and followed their Master, despite that the beast moved lethargically and unsteadily. After a short time they exited to Agata Forest, heading in the direction of the entrance to Shinshu Field.

'_M'lord, what is it you would have me do?'_ The First ventured patiently, following along just behind.

_**Yo…u…shall de…stroy… the Chosen Mor…tal…**_

* * *

The Second trotted through the stone ruins, having already fought off or gotten around many lingering lesser demons and was headed across a long, stone bridge, growling furiously to themselves about the First before trotting through a door. They crossed a second, shorter bridge and headed into a cave where a demon scroll stood. It was a grayish-purple-blue color with black mist flowing underneath. After a moment as the Second padded forward, the demon scroll noticed their presence and with a bestial moan swooped down at them.

A demon arena rose up around them, a reddish circular wall with black and lighter red kanji around the base, and a pair of stone-like demons wielding swords appeared with a thick grunt, preparing to strike at them. The Second snarled, the katana on their back gathering energy as it was consumed by silver fire-like energy. The stone-like demons shook before seeming to teleport behind the Second, who readily whipped around, clasping the sword's hilt on their back and launched at the two stone-like demons.

The silver blade swung in a wide arc forward and bit deep through the first demons' torso, earning a snarl of pain as it was knocked back into the wall. Without missing a step the Second twisted around and swung the sword upward, slicing all the way up its hard body and effectively killing it.

The Second turned to the other stone demon as it was surrounded by a reddish light that dissipated before a row of swords hovered in the air above it. After a few seconds the swords launched at them, missing as the Second leapt into the air and lunged at the stone demon, striking out with their katana several times. As the flying blades swung around at them for a second time, they jumped out of the way and the blades hit the stone demon, earning a snarl of pain. The Second swooped in for a final blow and felled it with a swift thrust of their sword. After a moment the wall disappeared and the Second went on their way again. They crossed a vine covered bridge with old monkey statues carved at each end before heading through another stone room and turning to the left onto a ledge above the ruins' lake.

Just across from them was a gigantic statue in the same likeness as the stone demons the Second had just fought with a stone door and a path winding around the outer structure of the statue. Sprinting across the ledge the Second landed on the path and started up it. As they reached one of the stone arms they jumped onto a thick vine snaking up it and clawed their way up to the shoulder. Once they were there they jumped up and clawed their way up the stone face with quite a bit of difficulty before coming to the top opening, jumping down inside. The first chamber was filled with many large clay statues, and the stone door was held upon by thick cobwebs that filled the tunnel entrance.

Grimacing with disgust the Second padded forward and started to fight their way through the thick cobweb walls, trying to be careful not to entangle their katana in the white fibers. After an eternity of struggling through them they finally came to a second chamber who's walls and floor were also covered in thick white webs, bones and other things woven in and trapped.

The Seconds' eyes fell upon two spider-like creatures near the last door, with long, spindly legs that ended in hand-like claws and narrow heads with menacing rows of fangs. One had long, black hair and unfocused, sickly eyes, dressed in a brown, unkempt kimono and had a large withered flower bud attached to the back of its body. The other had short, bristly brown hair and squinting, narrowed eyes filled with bloodlust, while the rest was nearly the same as its companion.

"Look, look kurokumo! Another meal has wandered into our den!" The brown-haired spider demon cried.

"Ah, what luck! What luck!" The black haired one, Kuroikumo exclaimed, baring her fangs at the Second. "I was beginning to think we would starve before much longer, Chiiroikumo!" The second growled low in their throat and their katana began building up energy for a fight.

"Let's eat it, Sister!" Chiiroikumo cackled, the two starting forward with hunger and bloodlust in their eyes.

"Prepare to die!"

* * *

The First and Lord padded through Agata Forest, the plant life withering as the Lord stepped on the ground, while the nearby animals quickly turned tail and fled.

'_M'lord, if I might say something…?'_ The First ventured. After a moment of silence they went on. _'I do not think that we should keep those two half-bloods around as his Lord's elite. They are more likely to turn traitor on us since they are not purebloods.'_ They growled.

_**But…it is be…cause…they are half-bloods…that they will not betray…me…easily…**_The Lord hissed deeply. _**After all…this means that they…can…not turn to Rai…to…or his clan…**_ The First was thoughtful a moment as he followed the Lord.

'_Yes…but M'lord…just because they cannot join Raito…that does not mean that they will not betray us.'_ The First said carefully.

_**And if…they do ev…er…betray me…then I will leave…their exter…mination to…you…**_The First dipped his head respectfully, satisfied with that.

'_Of course, M'lord.'_

* * *

Amaterasu's heart skipped a beat as she looked down, a new fear dwelling within her. She was turning to stone! She looked back up as the shadowy figures began to depart, watching her over their shoulders for a few horrible moments before looking away.

No! She couldn't disappear! The world needed her! If wolves could cry, tears would've been streaming down the divine wolf's face, and if not for her throat tightening, she would've sang to the heavens in terror and sorrow.

This was it…

She was going to die…

The world would be doomed…

She closed her eyes painfully, but for a moment, all the faces of the many people in Nippon flashed through her mind.

No!

She couldn't give up now!

Summoning her strength, she leapt forth despite her quickly solidifying body towards the first Shadow that was within her sight, baring her fangs while Issun gave a cry of surprise. The Shadow whipped around, snarling at her. Fangs ready, Amaterasu leapt upon the demon, only to pull up slightly short in shock. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw _herself_.

No…it wasn't quite herself. It was her, but the form bore piercing azure-blue and a solid black pelt, deeper than even darkness. The markings were faint, but they were blue, and still present. The black wolf leapt in the air to escape with bristling fur, but having recovered from her shock, she leapt after them and clasped the handle of the lantern in her jaws. With a deep growl her opposite-colored mirror image slashed at her with glistening red claws and knocked her away. With a yelp of pain Amaterasu hit the ground, most of her form turned to stone now.

The black wolf turned to recede into the bamboo but was attacked by a gray and white canine form that knocked it back into the clearing, the lantern falling from its jaws and shattering on the ground. The light from Amaterasu's brush power flew out and returned, her body flashing and returning to normal. Amaterasu stirred painfully and looked toward her black look-a-like that glared back and snarled before its body dispersed into a black mist and vanished. Amaterasu, still hungry for knowledge over who it had been, and why they resembled her, felt a bit disappointed. She suddenly winced as what almost seemed like a thousand whispering voices filled her head, the goddess turning to look at the other twelve shadows staring at her with glowing blue eyes that stretched wide and wild.

She couldn't understand what they were saying, the voices seeming almost like another language to her, and as they started to overlap as if arguing she felt as though she was spinning, not even registering Issun's words or the other figure next to her. The twelve shadowy figures suddenly departed, and the voices stopped. She gasped in exasperation and relief as if the air to her lungs had been choked off during that brief time and she collapsed, panting slightly.

"Ammy?! C'mon furball, what's wrong with ya? Are you…okay?" He asked desperately. After a moment she grunted to show that she'd heard him, still thoroughly exhausted.

'_What was that about?'_ Another voice asked. For the first time Amaterasu noticed a gray and white husky in front of her that she remembered as one of the canine warriors: Take.

Trying to figure out exactly what happened, she looked at herself carefully, noting that her spider-web like patterns were gone to be replaced by her past simpler swirling patterns. She sat up with some difficulty before summoning her Divine Canvas and trying to draw the Power Slash technique with a flick of her tail. Nothing. With a grunt she tried to make a cherry bomb materialize. Nothing. She tried every one of the brush god powers, but nothing except her Sunrise technique worked.

With a sniff she sat down, her tail flicking in irritation. How did this happen? They stole her brush powers? How dare they! She thought of what she'd do when she got her fangs on those demons, but being of a much kinder heart, she didn't really think to hard on anything about the demons except retrieving her powers from them.

"Wait…so what happened to your powers, furball?" Issun inquired. She grunted with slight irritation and rolled her eyes, as if to say, _'as if it's not obvious enough…'_.

"Those no good demons! When I catch them, I'm gonna make them wish they never even heard of Issun and his trusty sword, Denkomaru!" Amaterasu, not in much of a mood for one of Issun's constant outburst, snapped him up in her fangs, vaguely hearing his proclamations and curses from between her muzzle.

'_Shiranui, what happened there?'_ Take asked with a slight tilt of his head, not entirely sure of everything that was going on. After a moment Issun pried Amaterasu's jaws open and rolled out onto the ground before hopping about in a frenzy.

"Great, now I'm all covered in your drool again! A great artist like me should never be covered in wolf slobber!" He snarled. Well…at least she'd gotten a few moments of silence…

Take, realizing he probably wasn't going to get an answer, padded over to the sparrow, Amaterasu following suite and ignoring her fuming companion. The two canines found he was okay, just knocked out. Heck, that happened a lot when people were around her anyways, so it really wasn't anything new. She recalled several times someone had accidentally been knocked out. Mr. Orange…the fireworks guy, Tama…Nagi, twice no less…and even Issun had been once, when Kabegami had decided to play 'catch-the-sprite' with the Poncle…

Amaterasu looked up as she sensed another strong presence, but one she liked more so than the ones from those dark beasts. She quickly spied Waka just above the mangrove and barked at him, tail wagging happily.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise! Bonjour, Amaterasu!" He greeted in return as Take followed her gaze. Issun, however, had had just about enough of Waka for one day, and seeing him twice in one day was just too much.

"What are you doing here? Dogging out tracks again?!" Issun spat in pure anger as he hopped across the clearing and on top of Amaterasu's nose again.

"Oh please, I hardly have the time to follow you around all the time. I'd of thought that by now, you'd of figured that out. You have, eh, Amaterasu?" Waka retorted in his usual calm manor.

"Leave furball out of this!" Issun snapped in a fury. Amaterasu rolled her eyes and tilted her head so the sprite fell off and trapped him under her paw.

"I believe that's mon amie's way of saying she's already part of this." Waka chuckled. "I was just heading in the same direction that you were, and I sensed a very powerful dark energy emanating from her, and so here I am." Waka defended casually.

"Yeah, so you could come and get rid of furball here!" Issun snapped darkly.

"Hm? Are you still going on about that, little bug?" Waka said, using the sprite's most hated nickname to tease him.

"Stop calling me that!" Issun snarled, but Waka merely brushed him off.

"So then, care to explain what happened to Amaterasu's powers, ma cherie?" Waka asked curiously.

"Gee…don't you know? I would think a 'great' prophet like you would know everything! After all, you see everything, don't you?" Issun growled childishly. "I thought you would've seen those thirteen demons before they tried to run off with Ammy's powers!"

"Thirteen demons?" Waka inquired, his interest now piqued.

"Don't play stupid! I see right through you, pretty boy! You're in league with those demons! I wouldn't put it past you for a second!"

"Well, I can see that this little chat is going nowhere, so I think I'll take my leave. But before I go, let me leave you with this…" Waka tapped his chin with his flute as he thought. "I foresee a high flying run and lots of fun! Au revoir!" He chimed before leaping into the air and spinning around, disappearing over the top of the bamboo.

Issun grumbled temperamentally as Amaterasu finally released him and returned to his usual spot atop her head, while Take retrieved the sparrow gently and turned to the two.

'_Why don't you stay at the Inn for tonight and recover? You look like you could use it…'_ He offered carefully. Amaterasu sniffed in agreement and began to follow the husky toward the Sparrow Inn.

* * *

Amaterasu winced slightly as she tried to make herself comfortable on a plushy pillow that the sparrows had brought, and of course now that she'd agreed to stay here, they'd been going to great lengths to pamper her for her 'exploits' and not only having saved Chun but the other sparrow as well. Her thoughts lingered on those thirteen shadows and the brush gods she'd seen in the grove and she silently sighed, resting her head on her paws and closing her eyes as she entered her mindscape.

The golden skies and whiffs of cloud loomed around her as she looked around carefully, trying to locate the presence of at least one of the other Brush Gods, but after several moments, gave up when there was none.

They were really gone…the other twelve Brush Gods were completely taken from her…

"Hey furball, you okay?" Issun asked, a bit concerned for her and this turn of events. She sniffed tiredly. "So…the twelve Brush Gods are really gone?" He asked hesitantly. He could tell by her expression that they were and sighed, sitting back in her soft, white fur.

"Man…I wonder what's going on… I mean, we defeated all those big, bad demons years ago, so why is all this stuff happening now?" He idly thought aloud. "I mean, I've barely even seen a lower level demon since then until now…" He paused in his thoughts as one of the paper-screen doors opened and a pair of sparrow girls came in baring food, setting it down in front of them.

"Thank you for helping us!" One of them chirped.

"Yes, thank you very much!" The other chimed before they left. Amaterasu sat up with a slight wince and gratefully at the food, which as always, was some of the best food in Nippon. She'd always loved food at the Sparrow Inn. After eating she briefly curled up to sleep, no longer even able to keep her eyes open.

* * *

'_So the demons stole Shiranui's powers?'_ Take asked disbelievingly. The large, fatty sparrow before them thought a moment, stroking its chin with a feathered wing.

"…_chirp…_" Was the only thing it uttered, but the two smaller sparrows flanking him jumped as if startled.

"Uh-oh!"

"The Boss is…infuriated!" They chirped. Amaterasu idly sighed, feeling much better than last night despite that she was twelve brush gods short.

'_What sort of demon could do that, anyway?"_ Take growled.

"Ya got us…we're pretty much in the dark here too." Issun grumbled.

'_So do you know what your going to do now? If you need my help, I'd be more than pleased to offer it.'_ The canine barked.

"Nah, that's fine. Furball and I are gonna head to the Capital, see if anyone there might know something. Plus, it seems like the Cursed Zones are spreading again, and with any luck we might be able to get there before its overtaken. Besides, I'm getting a weird feeling coming from that direction."

'_Well then let me lead the way.'_ Take offered, but Issun just shrugged him off.

"Nah, these guys need you to protect this place. We'll be just fine." Issun replied with a shrug. "C'mon furball, let's get a move on."

* * *

**Authors Note(2):** Mmm…not much to say except, leave a **REVIEW!!**

~Kit/Kou


	5. HIATUS

**Authors Note:** Sorry to submit this, but I'm putting Return of Yami on hiatus for now. I'm very sorry but I just don't have the drive to write for it right now =_= I know those who have read and watched this story so far are probably disappointed, but the whole reason you've read it so far is because you said the writing was good and the storyline different from many other Ookami stories, right? Well, while I want to keep writing for all of you, if I force myself to complete this right now then the writing will be bad and that would defeat the whole purpose. I may give up on Return of Yami altogether, but don't quote me on that until I make it official and announce it. Even if I cancel it, I shall not take down the chapters I have already written, however. Thank you for your loyal readership and once again, I apologize for putting the breaks on this story for now.

I do have other Ookami stories like Inu Hana and a crossover fanfic Of Divine Instruments and Innocence that is being actively worked on right now however, so if you still want to read an Ookami fic written by me, go ahead and look into those :3

Regretful goodbyes for now,

~Kou


	6. AN: Notice

**A/N:** Hey all my loyal readers. I regret to tell you guys that I won't be working on any of my fanfictions for some time, as I'm very busy with college classes, work, and the part that some of you might be most interested in, a book that I hope to publish this summer. I'm sure if you have me on your watch lists and read my works already, then you may be very much interested in this bit of information.

If you aren't, feel free to ignore this. If you are though, I've already written three completed chapters and am working on more as the day's go by. You can find it on Fictionpress, my account name being the same as on here(Bamboofoxfire Productions, I've changed it recently from my old one listed on my fanfictions you might notice)

Anyway, the book I'm working on is called The Crow's Nest. Look forward to hearing from some of you and would love any and all constructive criticism, critique's, or just regular old compliments and comments.

Please and Thankyou! And sorry that I can't update the fanfictions you've all come to love. I'll probably get back to them eventually, but for now my focus is on other things that I really need to get done.

~The Great Me


End file.
